


Spooning

by Yourdarlingdiamond



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Heartbreak, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 02:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20350699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourdarlingdiamond/pseuds/Yourdarlingdiamond
Summary: An ill George has one final request.





	Spooning

**Author's Note:**

> First time, writing a sad scene.

Ringo sat by George's bedside, unable to blink back the tears that fought their way out of his bright blue eyes.

George laid in bed, pale, sick and thin. He didn't have much time left, Ringo knew this and he couldn't handle the thought of facing life alone without his dearest friend.

He wanted nothing more then for George to be better again, but that was impossible. And there was nothing else that could be done for George and that made Ringo feel so powerless.

Despite his tears, it's not like George will notice because of the dark shades Ringo was wearing. That was until George reached over and removed the glasses, seeing Ringo's eyes cloudy with tears.

George gave him a gentle smile and moved his hand on Ringo's cheek, caressing him. Ringo just signs as he looks into George's eyes.

"Richie" said George 

Ringo moved forward in his chair so that he was sitting closer to George, he placed his hand on George's upper arm. 

Staring into George's dark brown eyes, Ringo thought to himself that despite George's weaken body, he still had the same beautiful and piecing eyes he has always had.

After some time of silence, George finally spoke to him again. Ringo has noticed that George has been doing this for the past few hours, talking to him and then stopping as if he is lost in thought.

"You know, Ringo, I love you very much and there is not word to describe the many things you have been to me" said George.

George then brought Ringo's hands into his own, George's hands were very cold and Ringo rubbed them gently to warm them up.

"I love you too, George and I always will" said Ringo.

"You know, we have always been in each other's lives from day one" said George.

"I'm not going to be able to live life without you" said Ringo.

"That's not true, no matter what happens I will always be here" said George as he let go off Ringo's hand to point at Ringo's heart.

Ringo places his hand on George's as their hands pressed aganist Ringo's chest together.

"You know why, we will always be together, no matter what happens... because we are soulmates" said George as tears came out of his eyes.

Ringo cried with him, before wiping George's tears away and George did the same, wiping Ringo's tears away.

"And I have known that, for a long time too" said Ringo.

"So you see, we will always be together" said George.

Some time had passed and Ringo still didn't want to leave, he just wanted to stay with George for as long as possible.

There was silence between the two again, George was wanting to ask something of Ringo but he was too scared for his reaction.

He wanted to cuddled with Ringo like they used to do when they were younger. George did not know exactly just how much time he had left but he couldn't leave without not doing this with Ringo, one last time.

"Ringo" said George.

"Yes" said Ringo.

"I don't know if you will ever see me again, not once after you leave again" said George.

Ringo buried his head into George's hands, crying as he caressed and kiss George's hands.

"So, I have a request" said George.

"You do? Okay tell me what it is, I'll do anything" said Ringo.

"Spoon me" said George.

Ringo was taken back by George's request, he wanted to spoon one last time like they used to do when they were younger.

"Spoon with you" said Ringo.

"Please... Richie... my wife and son are not here and I just really need this. I need to feel your warm arms around me, one last time" said George.

"George, I'll hurt you... I don't want to hurt you" said Ringo.

George placed his finger over Ringo's mouth to calm him down.

"Your not going to hurt me, I'll be fine" said George.

Ringo looked at George and nodded as he placed a hand on George's cheek.

"For you, I'll do it" said Ringo.

"Thank you" said George.

Ringo then crawled into the bed, George turned over so that his back was facing Ringo, he waited and looked over his back for Ringo.

Feeling anxious, Ringo wrapped his arm around George's middle, careful not to hurt George as he moved closer.

George's body was so fragile, Ringo was worried that his weight was going to hurt George.

George relaxed into Ringo's big strong arms. A smile appeared on his face as he interlock his fingers with Ringo and their legs.

"Richie" said George, breathlessly.

"Are you okay?" Ringo asked.

"Yes, I'm fine" said George.

"Let me know if I'm hurting you" said Ringo.

"You can never hurt me" said George as he turned his head, seeing Ringo at the corner of his eye.

Relaxing into Ringo even more, the warmth of his body making George feel safe and protected.

"Do you remember when we used to do this?" George asked.

"Yes, how could I forget" said Ringo.

George then unexpectedly turned over to face Ringo, he wrapped his arm around Ringo and stared into his eyes.

Ringo then caressed George's cheek before wrapping his arms around George.

There was silence between the two, as they both relaxed into each other's arms.

Ringo didn't want to let George go, his grip on George getting tighter. They hadn't done this for years and it hit Ringo that this would be their last time.

The last time, he would ever get to hold George and the need to not want to let go, became so much stronger.

Feeling safe and happy in Ringo's arms, George rested his head on Ringo's chest and felt asleep. Ringo looked and smiled at George, gently caressing George's face with his fingers.

Ringo was holding his whole entire world in his arms and it was about to be taken from him.

"Please don't go" said Ringo as a tear felt out of his eye and landed on George, using a finger to wipe it away.

"You can't leave me" said Ringo as he kissed George's forehead.

"I... I... love you" said Ringo.


End file.
